


Thursday Night

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom!Link, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Top!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: Thanks to @Linkslipssinkships for the encouragement.





	Thursday Night

It’s become a ritual for Link, pulling out the mattress from the old floral couch and making up their bed for the night. Thursdays are special for so many reasons, but mostly because that’s the night they can connect in the way that's always meant to be. Link smooths the cold sheets on the mattress to make sure all the wrinkles are gone. He pulls blankets out of the closet, worn and threadbare from years of use, but still soft and warm. He spreads them out one by one, an old blue wool and a faded striped comforter, among others. These blankets will form a barrier against the outside world. Since they have no real pillows here, Link takes the time to arrange the couch pillows at the head of the bed. These have to do. He wants Rhett to feel comfortable and loved. 

Once the bed is made Link folds the sheets down. It is an invitation to enter into their very own sanctuary. The boys strip down to nothing but their boxers. Once they would have avoided looking and stole glances from the corner of their eyes, but now they watch boldly as tshirts and jeans are removed, appreciating the lean muscle of each other’s bodies. Rhett sees that Link is beginning to flush up his neck already and it causes heat to pool in his stomach. Rhett climbs in first leaving the blankets resting on his chest and Link slides into the opposite side of the bed pulling the blankets all the way up to his chin. He is shivering already from the lack of heat in this cold basement and the anticipation of what’s to come. They start out on their backs. Eyes looking up towards the ceiling.Their nerves getting the best of them. Eventually as they become more relaxed and sleep starts to make their eyelids heavy, they roll onto their sides facing each other. Rhett holds his arm out and Link scoots closer into his embrace. He rests his head on Rhett’s shoulder as long arms wrap around his body. The warmth and comfort make Link's shivers subside. Rhett takes the time to run his nose through Link's hair appreciating the smell of his shampoo and the way the soft waves feel on his cheek. Once Link feels sleep pulling him down into its warm embrace, he rolls over taking the position of the little spoon. He scoots back until his body is flush with Rhett's. Their hands and fingers weave together as they drift off to sleep. 

At some point in the night Link is awoken by the feeling of Rhett’s lips on his neck. It always goes this way. Someone wakes up and begins silently exploring the other. Hands ghosting across each other‘s bodies in the dark. They roll into each other. Lips meeting and tongues sliding together. The kisses are immediately deep and desperate. The wait for connection has been long enough.There are no words, only the sound of their breath and heartbeats fill the room. Their fingertips explore, touching all the places that are off limits during the day when they’re not in their cocoon of safety under these blankets. Rhett kisses down Link’s neck and across his chest, teasing the sensitive nipples as he goes. The pads of his thumbs teasing the hard nubs drawing out feather soft sighs as Link rolls his hips against Rhett’s thigh. He is already strung tight like a bow waiting to be plucked. The heat coils between and through their bodies. It ignites a fire in Rhett’s belly that is settling low between his legs. Link slides his hand down the soft hair of Rhett’s stomach to dip inside the waistband of his boxers. He finds Rhett waiting for him, hard already and leaking from the tip. He draws his fingers across the head which bobs against his palm. It sends shivers down Rhett’s spine. In the next moment their boxers are tossed to the floor and they take a hold of each other’s hardness. Stroking and petting while open mouthed kisses allow them to breathe each other in. The passion is at a crescendo and before it can spill over Rhett raises himself up and settles between Link’s legs. 

He takes the time to explore Link’s body using the slick lotion from the bottle they keep in the end table. Rhett uses his fingers to fill and stretch Link’s warmth searching for the spot that will make him squirm with desire. He finds it and rubs his fingers over it once, twice, three times before pulling them out and seating himself at Link’s entrance. Link looks up at Rhett with love in his eyes and nods that he is ready. As Rhett pushes into Link’s tight heat, he pushes out all the words that have been trapped inside his heart. Every thrust is punctuated with words of praise, “Link, it feels so good”, words of regret “Wish it could be like this everyday”, words of love, “I’ll never leave you.” Link wraps his legs around Rhett’s waist, raising his hips to meet his love’s thrusts. His hands entwined in Rhett's hair and Rhett's arms framing Link's face. They continue this way, riding the wave of electricity, never breaking eye contact, until Rhett spills over into Link with a sound from deep inside his belly. Link follows closely behind, all the stimulation and emotion too much to hold on any longer. He paints Rhett’s chest with his cum and as he finishes the words, “I love you, Bo.” fall out of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Linkslipssinkships for the encouragement.


End file.
